Someone to Hold
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – There are times when the only thing you want from life is to feel someone’s arms wrapped tightly around you. Haru/Yuki Yaoi bday. Iluvbeyblade.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – There are times when the only thing you want from life is to feel someone's arms wrapped tightly around you. (Haru/Yuki) (Yaoi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Me writing this has got to be a testament to how much I love you bubs. (damned thing almost killed me) But I really do love you more than I will ever be able to put into words; you're always there for me, the light in the darkness. And you have this amazing knack of knowing what to say to me even if I don't want to hear it. You mean everything to me and I count myself blessed to be able to call you my friend.

**Muse:** You put me in a box so I guess you know what I think of you. (plots to insert Tala/Kai lemon pics into Squishy's head)

_Dedi:_ Love you so much!! This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**, as today is her 17th birthday. So **Iluvbeyblade**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_So use it and prove it,  
Remove this whirling sadness,  
I'm losing, I'm bluesing,  
But you can save me from madness,  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile,  
And you use it only for me,_

* * *

**Someone to Hold**

"Uh, maybe you should go and tell the other he's all right? I think they might rather like your help with Momiji." The boy with two-toned hair suggested as he observed the nervous girl flit around the room like a highly-strung bumblebee.

"Right," the brown-eyed female in question said and strode to the door with a determined air. "And I think everyone would all feel better if I made some tea. It's just…"

She paused in the doorway and turned to look back at the tableau of the two boys. The one who had spoken standing beside his face hard but not unkind, as always the top of his school shirt was unbuttoned revealing the five or so necklaces he habitually wore and his school tie was nowhere to be seen. Then her eyes filled with worry and concern flickered over the figure lying in the bed. His skin was fair paler than normal and light purple eyes seemed to large for his face, in all the time she had known him she had never seen him look so small, as if he had somehow been diminished.

He looked almost lost and it frightened her in a way she could not explain. More than anything she wished that she could simply wrap her arms around him, to reassure him that he was not alone, but knew that she could not.

"I am fine Miss. Honda." Knowing instinctively what it was that was worrying, Yuki Sohma offered his long time house-guest and friend a reassuring smile and watched as she bowed slightly before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her.

Almost at once the smile fled from his face, like light fading as clouds roll across the sun. Silence filled the room, thick and heavy and yet neither boy felt the need to brake it feeling comfortable with the only the muted sounds on conversations coming from below to fill the air. After a moment or two Haru, for he was the other person in the room, selected a book from his school bag, which had been dropped on the floor in all the commotion and settled himself at the foot of the bed. One leg was draw up, the better to prop up his chosen book while the other he leisurely swung back and forth, his toes gently brushing the floor.

Neither Sohma was really sure why the dark eyed male with his seemingly split personality continued to stay sitting quietly within the confines of the bedroom. Or why 'Prince Yuki' who valued privacy almost above anything else did not ask him to leave. Though maybe it would be better to say that Haru did not know why he hadn't been asked politely, yet firmly, to leave and didn't ask for fear that he then would be requested to go. He needed have worried however for in that moment the last thing Yuki really wanted was to be left on his own.

No one knew what it was the had possessed Yuki to go up to the main house, on his own no less, and he certainly wasn't saying. Privately Haru thought it must have had something to do with Tohru, only his need to protect the girl could cause the normally coolie intelligent male to act so stupidly. But whatever his reasons had been, the confrontation with Akito, and again he was sure there had been one, had clearly taken its toll.

Yuki had been exhausted when he had returned to Shigure's house. He had barely managed to give a frantic looking Tohru a smile and a cordial greeting before heading directly for his room. He had ignored Kyo's demands to be told what was going on before the redhead beat it out of him and Shigure who had been lying stretched out on the sofa just shrugged at his actions. Momiji, the daft blond rabbit, had been bouncing round the room being of no help to anyone and just generally working him self into a really state. And so it had been he and an increasingly fretting Tohru who had gone upstairs and seen an ashen faced Yuki sprawled across the bed.

It had been easy enough to manoeuvre the semiconscious purple haired male into bed, because for all his strength Yuki was still far slighter in build than Haru. And so now he lay curled beneath the covers, his normally fair complexion a chalky white and dark circles ringing his eyes. But his eyes were closed and sleep has smoothed out the furrows that had creased his brown when first he slipped beneath the covers.

Glancing down at his watch, Haru was slightly shocked to see that it had been over and hour since Tohru had left to give a report of Yuki's condition to the other. Yet even as he watched, Yuki's breaths became deeper and more relaxed. Whatever had upset the other Sohma now seemed to have lessened its grip, but while for the moment Haru was prepared to let it go he was determined to get to the bottom of it all. But for now he would have to be content to wait.

Closing the book that he had been reading he stood slowly, testing his legs carefully as the muscles had started to cramp from where he had been sat on the bed for so long. Though he definitely seemed more relaxed, in sleep Yuki did not look calm and serene as one might have supposed, but nether did his face show any sign of uneasy. In a way the expressionless facade put the younger Sohma of a white porcelain mask; beautiful, yet almost inhuman without a trace of warmth to it.

Haru turned, and the soft steps made his way across the room, taking care to step over the squeaky floorboard, towards the door. He could hear the muffled voices of the four people down below. Tohru's gentle feminine tones were easily recognisable and the worry that laced her voice only made it more so. It was she who was doing most of the talking, with the occasional useless comment thrown in for Shigure and the odd growl from Kyo. His hand reached for the door handle and then froze as under the sound of Momiji wailing that the redheaded Sohma was picking on him, Haru thought he heard another voice.

"Please," When it came again the voice was so soft that Haru was still almost sure that he had imagined it. "Don't leave me."

Turning once more to face the bed, eyes the slate grey of storm clouds that gather in the winter sky, saw that the boy he had supposed to be asleep was half sitting up, propped on his elbows and his eyes in turn were fixed on Haru. There was something unreadable in the expression on Yuki's face, his eyes begging a question that he seemed unwilling to put into words. And for a moment, for Haru at least, the world seemed to stand still.

Yuki had been the first love of his life, and some part of him continued to love him still. There would never, he knew, be a way for him to completely rid himself of the feelings that the male who lived with the curse of the rat caused in him. Something like that had a tendency to stick with one, no matter how much you sometimes wished it wouldn't.

It was a simple request really when he looked at dispassionately, Yuki just wanted human contact from someone and that meant it had to be someone like Haru who would not trigger his transformation. And Haru was the logical choice after all. There was no way that he could have asked such a request from Kyo, Shigure was also a none starter and Momiji, though he liked dishing out the hugs, was far too highly strung. So yes, looking at it logically it all made sense. But strip away that logic and the whole situation took on a different meaning. Yuki knew of his continuing feelings and yet he still asked such a thing from him.

Slowly, almost unsure of himself, Haru returned to the figure that lay curled under the covers on the bed. Grey eyes looked intently down at the male who was a year his senior, the confusion and doubt in their slat depths was almost amusing to Yuki. Never before had he seen the younger boy so thoroughly stripped of his bad boy persona, but standing over him then he simply looked lost and a little bewildered, it was a look that suited Haru he decided. Dipping his head slightly and offering a small smile, Yuki indicated that he really had spoken and more over that he had meant what he had said.

Nodding slightly in understanding Haru sat on the bed, but this time instead of settling him self at the foot of the bed he positioned him self next to Yuki and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the purple eyed male. There was nothing hesitant in the way Yuki rested his head on Haru's shoulder or how he curled towards the warmth on the body that now lay next to his. The two-toned haired male felt something inside him glowing with the physical contact.

Yuki was already slipping back into slumber, only now a small half smile graced his lips and one of his hands was rested over Haru's heart. This was what he, and every other Sohma, who bore the curse of the zodiac, craved from the very depths of his soul.

A shoulder to lean on, a heart to love him and a pair of arms to hold him tight.

* * *

Lamb: Not what I wanted to give you but I hope is doesn't suck too much sweetie. I love you so much and I hope you have a truly amazing day whatever you decide to do.

**Muse:** The pictures will fit!!

_Dedi:_ Strange, well **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and have a very Happy Birthday.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
